


Supernatural

by luoup (ravenic)



Series: It's All Friends Here, All Love [Platonic Week #3] [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Platonic VLD Week, Supernatural Creatures AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenic/pseuds/luoup
Summary: Day 4 Prompt 1: SupernaturalThe Paladins are Human... kind of.





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> i! am! so! late! but still determined to write all of these. someday. 
> 
> i honestly kind of chose each “subspecies” at random with vague reasonings. i wanted to avoid the most obvious creatures for each character, and mostly picked creatures that i know more about off the top of my head. it was fun, and there are so many possibilities - i want to write a handful of variations on this!

“So your species is Human?”

“Well,” Pidge began, “the superspecies is.  There are a lot of subspecies though, and some of them are really different.  For example, I’m a type of wraith called a will-o-the-wisp.  We can turn invisible and stuff.”  To demonstrate, they flickered, and Allura and Coran’s eyes widened at the sight.  The Human’s entire body just sort of… seemed to vanish, fading in and out of existence like a guttering flame.  Then the flickering stopped, just as easily as it had begun, and Pidge was solid and whole and real again. 

“I’m a gremlin,” Hunk volunteered next, “but my family is the Benevolent type, so don’t worry.  I won’t break stuff.”

“My entire family is selkies!” Lance said.  He tugged on his jacket instinctively.  “Uh, as a side note, don’t touch my Coat.  Weird things happen.”

Keith spoke next, although he seemed kind of reluctant.  “I’m half-dragon.  I can’t really do much though,” he hurried on before anyone could say anything, “I don’t have most of the powers full dragons do.  And Shiro’s standard Human.”

“No, I’m not.”

Everyone turned to look at Shiro.  He was looking carefully at the floor, but at the confusion radiating from Keith he glanced up, smiling far too sadly at his brother.  “I was.  But while I was with the Galra, that changed.”

 “Wait,” Lance blurted.  “What do you mean, ‘that changed?’  Species don’t – you’re just born what you are!”

“I thought so too,” Shiro said, controlled and careful like he didn’t want to talk about it too much.  “But when I was fighting in the arenas, I… changed. 

“I’m a Black Dog now.”

The room exploded in noise, all the Humans exclaiming and talking over each other while the Alteans watched in confusion. 

Keith finally roared a _“Quiet!”_ that silenced everything and echoed across the walls.  In the following stillness, he met his brother’s eyes, asking the only question that mattered to him.  “Are you okay?”

Shiro nodded slowly.  “Much better, now that I’m with you all.  And who knows, maybe it will be an advantage.  Now,” he said, turning back to Allura, “what were you saying about lions?”

Lance already had his Lion.  Blue like the seas he and his family swam in, like the bright open sky he had dreamed of flying to.  Blue, the Lion of water and bonds and support, the Blue Lion which had sung to him like a siren and drawn him to her with the inexorability of a riptide.  And he’d gone willingly, swimming towards that whalesong with wholehearted trust.  She was his and he was hers, Blue and the selkie.  

Hunk’s Lion was Yellow.  He didn’t have her yet but she was calling to him, a whisper like metal and soft earth.  Some gremlins were destroyers, but some were creators, and Yellow was drawn to his mind just as he was drawn to her smooth structure and humming machinery.  Gremlins were creatures of the earth, all of them, but he thought he might be willing to fly, if it was with her. 

The Green Lion was shield and shadow, electric mind and green flow of the world.  She was the only Lion that had remained hidden from the Galra for so many thousands of years.  She knew loss, Pidge thought, just like Pidge did.  Her family, her _pride_ , had been torn apart and taken from her.  Pidge knew that feeling too.  But Pidge could be invisible just like Green, disappear in plain sight and leave their enemies lost.  They were here, and they were going to do anything they had to to find their family.  And with Green behind them, with this team, they just might be able to do it. 

The Red Lion, fire and aggression and protectiveness, was Keith’s.  He was only a half-dragon, no flame-breath, no hoard, no wings, but Red didn’t care.  He had fire in his heart, that was all she wanted.  He had always been a fighter.  He had heard the singing in the desert, but Blue wasn’t for him.  Red didn’t sing, but she belonged to him, and he to her.  He might only be a half-breed, but Keith had the guarding instincts of a dragon, and he had a sword now.  He was the Sword, now. 

It was never a question with Shiro.  He was the leader, of course, the oldest of all the (far too young) Humans.  But also – Black Dog, Black Lion.  Maybe Shiro had been made for this, even if he hadn’t known.  Black was the Head.  Shiro wasn’t sure he felt like much of a leader, like much of anything after losing his team after Kerberos (and everyone knows Black Dogs are bad luck), but here was another chance.  He would do better this time.  He had to. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was mostly just an intro; there will (hopefully) be more to this story. i have lots of ideas for how canon would change if the Humans were... a little less human. just wanted to get this scrap out there first.


End file.
